She doesn't need to know
by Sasusaku and Naruhina forever
Summary: A story my defence mechanism came up with to explain why Sasuke attempted to murder Sakura. He didn't know why she was here, standing in front of him telling him things he didn't know he wanted to hear her say or not. But he know that he needed to free her. Free her of him. She deserved it, even if he didn't want to do it, he had to. PLEASE REVIEW,THANKS YOU!Naruto not mine,I swear
1. Chapter 1

Here's a two shot I have had written for a while now. I really wanted to publish it but I was working on Him and Her and I didn't want to upload this too in the middle of it. So read it and tell me if you guys liked it. Remember to review.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. The dialogue belongs to Mashashi Kishimoto and the thoughts belong to me and the plot of course.

* * *

she doesn't need to know

After finding out the truth about the Uchiha massacre, Sasuke felt like his brother needed justice. And it was Sasuke's job, no...it was his responsibility to avenge, not only his clan but also his brother's death, because his brother didn't deserve any of it and neither did he.

Here he is now, in all his glory, standing at the bridge where he had driven Danzo into killing himself in hopes of killing Sasuke as well in the process. Boy, was he wrong! Sasuke didn't want to be happy. He wanted to feel satisfied, he wanted to feel content and now with Danzo's death he was that much more closer to it. He just wasn't entirely sure he was fully ready to take the next step towards his...contentment.

He started walking towards the almost dead member of his team. ' I should just end her life like Madara said. She is of no use to me now anyway.' Sasuke thought approaching Karin's bloody body. He started up his chidori bringing his hand towards her body. He chose not to see the hurt and the pain he saw in her red eyes. They reminded him of yet another girl whose heart he had trampled on.

As if his thoughts had magically brought said girl to him, he heard it. Her voice, her heartbreaking beautiful voice calling out to him.

"Sasuke-kun." she said. His chidori was gone in seconds, because he wasn't focusing on anything other than her voice now. She wasn't stuttering anymore when she addressed him. Her voice sounded confident and it wasn't squeaky and annoying anymore either. Her voice sounded...grown up, matured. He resisted the urge to smirk and he didn't have the strength to deal with this...deal with her right now. Which is probably why he didn't even sense her chakra until she had arrived here.

He slowly turned around to face her. His half awake brain didn't forget to noticed how beautiful she looked standing tall in front of him like nothing scared her. She was just as beautiful as she was when she was younger. Her pink hair was short like it had been since she had cut it in order to save him and Naruto. Her green eyes looks exactly the same except for the confidence that they held right now. She didn't have that in their genin days and he immediately noted he liked her eyes even more now.

"Sakura, huh?" he said in his monotone voice. "What are you doing here?" he asked hoping she would say 'jJust passing by' but that was unlikely, it was always unlikely when it came to team seven. He wanted her to say anything that didn't involve him or the village because he couldn't, he could not bear to see pain in those beautiful emerald eyes. He, not in a million years, could have been prepared for what she said next.

"I'm coming with you! I'm leaving the hidden leaf village Sasuke-kun!" she said her eyebrows crunching up together.

Yes, he was surprised to hear this coming from her, but he shouldn't have been. He recalled the night he left Konoha and how even back then she was prepared to leave with him. But the surprise was gone when he felt Kakashi's chakra from farther down the path she had emerged from. He has searched the area as soon as she showed up to know how many were with her. Because surely, they weren't dumb enough to send her alone to him. He thinks he's leaving her in the safety of the village, of Naruto, and yet here she is confronting him alone. Idiots!

He stared at her in hope that she will break under his gaze, like she always did. 'what is she planning?' he thought staring at her in his usual emotionless face. But she didn't crack, except she stared back into his onyx orbs with confidence that he had never seen in her before. He was proud of her. Sure, they were probably here to take him back to that hell hole of a village, but the amount she had improved in his absence made him proud to admit, only to himself and even that quiet reluctantly, that this girl held a part of his heart, part of his life, part of his blackened soul.

He watched as she crossed the bridge half way and jumped to his side with the grace that he had always known she possessed. My god! He was going crazy! No, he couldn't, could not let this girl get to him. He has goals to full fill. He couldn't let anything get in his way. Not even her, like he has told her many a times.

"What's in it for me?" he asked sounding uninterested.

"Ever since you left the village, I have regretted not following you." he hated that night. Why did she have to bring it up dammit!?"I'll do whatever you want Sasuke-kun." she said in desperation.

"Do you know what I want Sakura?" he asked her, because he's sure she wouldn't want to be any part of it, whether she loved him or not.

"I don't care. I'll do whatever you want me to." she replied without hesitation.

"I want to destroy the hidden leaf." he said without missing a beat.

Her eyes widened in surprise at his declaration. He had expected that.

"Are you willing to abandon the village and destroy it?" he asked because he knew she wasn't. He knew her too well.

"Yes, if you want me to Sasuke-kun." she replied, but he knew she didn't mean what she said.

"Then prove it." he said tilting his head to the right. "Finish her off." he finished pointing at Karin.

No, he knew she would give up now. Sakura is too innocent to kill an innocent person. Sakura is Sakura, shes too...Sakura for that. So when she took out a kunai and walked towards him, he was beyond surprised, although he did a pretty good job of hiding it like he always has. But it was gone just as fast as it had appeared. Sasuke wasn't sure what her plan was, but he knew it wasn't to help him.

Kakashi is only seconds away from them. If he could do this right, may be he would finally be able convince them to stop pursuing him. May be if he timed this right, he could convince HER to move on, to give up on him, to not have a place in her pure beautiful heart for him. Even if it hurt her and even him, he didn't deserve everything she's given him, as much as he wanted to take it, to take everything that she offers, the things she has offered him s many countless time, he didn't deserve it.

"Who is she?" she asked.

"A member of team Taka. Sakura, you are a medic. You can replace her." if he made it look like he trusted her, she will be caught off guard even more.

He knew these words hurt her, hell they hurt him to even say, but he has no choice. She deserves to be free and he can set her free.

She started walking towards him, becoming more and more beautiful with each step she took towards him.

He watched as she walked by him, wishing that it could have been different. Wishing that he didn't have to break her heart even more than he already has.

"Well Sakura? You can't do it?" he asked. Alright, Kakashi is very close. He has to time this exactly, otherwise he could end up hurting her and he knew he wouldn't be able to handle that.

He walked to stand behind her. Alright! He started up chidori on his left hand.

"Stop, Sasuke." Karin mumbled making Sakura twirl around to turn to him. Her magnificent eyes widened in surprise and fear.

Three, two...

He counted down moving his hand towards her. Come on Kakashi, he thought as his heart started to beat at an insane speed.

One.

Kakashi had arrived and his chidori hand was pushed aside by his former teacher who had taught him the attack. He unconsciously released a breath he didn't know he was holding. That was too close, he thought.

"How you've fallen Sasuke?" his former teacher stated. But Sasuke didn't care.

Nobody needed to know he really didn't mean to kill her. Nobody needed to know the only reason he did what he did was because he wanted her to be free. Free of him, free of the hatred, the evil that he carried. Nobody needed to know that the reason he did it was because even if his heart is full of hatred, there was a small part of his black heart that belonged to her and her alone. Whether he liked to admit it or not, whether anybody believed him or not, it was there. Nobody. Not even her. Especially her.

* * *

PLEASE READ:I wanted everyone to know that I have not forgotten that Sakura tried to kill Sasuke first. But this story's main focus is Sasuke's inner thoughts and not Sakura's. As I have mentioned in the story, Sasuke doesn't know why she's here because as cool as he is, he can't read minds. Since we always get to see Sakura's thoughts and feelings in the manga, my main focus is Sasuke's thoughts and feelings because we rarely get to see his feelings towards Sakura and as a die hard sasusaku fan that's something I would love to see in the manga but since I'm not getting it, I kinda have to do it myself. so I just wanted to let you guys know that.

Please leave a comment.

This story is literally a story that my defence mechanisms came up with to deal with the whole bridge scene. He could not have meant to kill her. I know it was a long time ago. But I didn't know about fanfiction then but now I know and here it is, my version of why Sasuke attempted to kill Sakura. Tell me if you enjoyed it. Thanks!

SORRY OF I DONT UPDATE SOON. ITS SXAM TIMES AS I AM SURE SOME OF YOU KNOW. SO AS SOON AS I AM DONE, I'LL UPDATE. I HAVE FIVE EXAMS IN THE SPAN OF A WEEK, SO FORGIVE ME FOR NOT UPDATING.


	2. Chapter 2

I am So very sorry you guys. I was supposed to update this like 3 weeks ago. But after exams were done, I was so relieved that I had the chance to do anything but study so I spent it reading sasusaku fanfics :$

I am not joking when I say I read like hundreds and hundreds of them. So please forgive me.

* * *

She's all that mattered.

Sasuke stood there in front of Kakashi with his susanoo proudly standing behind him, showing his old sensei things he could never teach Sasuke.

But, even Sasuke knew even without all the powers of the sharingan Kakashi was an excellent handler of the one eye he has somehow been able to attach to his body. How this man was able to yield the sharingan like he was born with it was beyond Sasuke, but he didn't care right now.

His fight with Danzou had taken a quiet a bit out of him. His chakra depletion is taking a toll in his fighting. But he didn't care about that either.

He would have to leave soon and against his better judgement, he wants to see Sakura again one last time before she too joins the 'hate Sasuke Uchiha club'. If she hated him, then there was no point in anyone else not hating him. 'Although, maybe she already hates me for sending a chidori her way, she doesn't know that I did it for her own good. Only I know that' Sasuke thought as his eyes began to burn from the inside. He immediately released his susanoo, or rather it disappeared due to the lack of concentration from Sasuke because the veins in the back of his eyes have begun to shoot fire to the back of his eye.

He could, ever so faintly feel the familiar chakra that he knew belonged to Naruto from quiet a distance away. He'd have to get out of here before he comes. Otherwise, with Naruto's speeches that don't seem to ever end and his bond nonsense he doesn't get tired of repeating over and over again to Sasuke, he is sure to to pass out before he is able to do anything.

He opened his eyes, only to find that the sharingan had disappeared from his eyes. He could only see Kakashi through blurry eyes as his eyes began to unfocus.' What the hell is going on?' he thought with wide open eyes. 'My sight! What…wrong with it?' he thought shocked, as his chakra was slowly draining from him at a rapid speed.

Naruto was closer now. He could feel the familiar and warm chakra that was Naruto's getting closer and closer to where he is. He would reach here any moment now, Sasuke knew this, but he just wasn't sure he'd be able to fight him off. With his lack of chakra and his inability to see clearly the dobe might actually be able to take him back to that god forsaken village he used to call home. He couldn't have that happening; no…that was not an option. If Sakura couldn't change his mind then, not in a million years would Naruto's shouts of bonds and friendship be able to do that.

He rubbed his eyes in an attempt to clear his vision, but Kakashi's image in front of him continued to be unclear to Sasuke.

However, he did notice when Kakashi started to run towards him, although his speed was nothing compared to what Sasuke knew his old sensei was capable of. But his attention was soon taken away from Kakashi to the presence he felt behind him. Without thinking, out of reflex he whirled around to attack whoever it was that dared to attack Sasuke from behind.

He grabbed the person by the neck as soon as he turned around, but regretted it soon after.

He could only continue as his vision was covered by her pink hair. Her small neck was circled by his rough hands before he could retreat it. His hands that wanted to circle around her waist in an attempt to make himself feel things he would otherwise lock in the back of his already crowded mind was now circling around her porcelain neck in an attempt to murder her.

He pushed back with force as obvious pain passed through her emerald eyes, physical or otherwise, Sasuke wasn't sure.

"Argh…" she groaned out as his fingers around her neck tightened. 'Did…did she just…' Sasuke stammered in his mind unable to comprehend the events that had taken place in the last few seconds. She tried to kill him…she tried to kill him. Sasuke couldn't stop thinking about that. 'Looks like she's already in the hate Sasuke Uchiha club' he thought sarcastically, making this moment one of those that he locked in the back of his mind to later use to increase his hatred. He knew it would be useful.

But his thoughts were soon turned back to the girl whose life was being sucked out by him. 'no, oh god no!' his mind screamed for him to stop. Even if she tried to kill him, he still couldn't make up his mind to kill her. As much as it hurt to know that she wanted him dead, he just couldn't kill her. His mind was screaming for him to stop, to let go, to leave, leave now, but how could he? He couldn't, he could NOT show weakness now. But then what? Would he have to kill her?! He knew if that were to happen …if she were to die, by his own hands, that would only add to his already full list of sorrows and this time he would have no one else to blame but himself. No one else to take revenge out on but himself.

If she were to leave the world on the living, if she were to cease exist, he would go insane, he would not be able to handle it. But he couldn't back away; he couldn't give them hope by hesitating. They would never stop pursuing him.

He was so beyond belief confused as to what he should do next when he felt Naruto's chakra right behind him. He had forgotten about that in his inner turmoil. He let out a sigh of relief, inwardly of course. He doesn't not remember ever feeling this relieved to feel Naruto's chakra before.

With the assurance that Naruto would save Sakura, he thought of a plan that would only decrease their hope of ever bringing him home, that would only decrease her love for him, he put is plan into action.

He reached for the kunai on her right hand and grabbed it from her hand, switching it onto his hands turning it to grasp it. Her viridian eyes widened for the umpteenth time that day as his pant motioned and she figured out what he was about to do.

'Come on Naruto. Save her…save her from me!' he thought as he heard Kakashi's voice screaming for him to stop. But he didn't. This…needs to be done. It needed to be done even of it broke everyone's heart in the process.

He moved his kunai hand to her neck, hoping that Naruto would be on time. He closed his eyes and the sound of flesh being cut was heard a second later.

He knew, as he could no longer feel Sakura's weight, her scent, her warmth that Naruto had arrived on time. He wanted to fall into his knees because he was so relieved that she was safe. His eyes snapped open as he heard her mumble Naruto's name. It hurt him, more than he expected it to hear Sakura saying Naruto's name with such relief, relief that she used to say his name with. But it was ok. Because she was safe and that all that mattered. Her safety, her life, her everything…that all that mattered.

And he had finally made her hate him enough to want to kill him. He had done it, but he wasn't feeling the relief he expected to fell when her had finally freed her. It only stings to know that the one person that never lost faith in him, next to Naruto…has finally lost it.

That's when he realized with sock, despite his attempts to free her, make her hate him, he never actually wanted or expected it to happen. He'd wanted her to continue to hold him in her heart forever despite everything he had done and everything he will do in the future. He wanted her to continue loving him even if he never returned those feelings, even if he never returned to Konoha. As selfish as that sounds, he can't deny it, that's what he wanted.

But it was too late. 'She tried to kill me!' he thought as the physical and emotional roller-coaster he had been on finally came to a halt at a stop he did not want to get off at. And he realized that this was it! He had now lost everything that ever mattered to him.

* * *

This isn't to my satisfaction, but I am okay with it. It's not one of my most promising works of fiction but I hope you guys enjoyed it none-the-less. Please let me know if you guys liked it and PLEASE DON'T HATE ME FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER.

OH AND I HAVE A LITTLE POLL GOING ON IN MY PROFILE RELATING TO SASUSAKU, SO IF YOU GUYS COULD TAKE 30 SECONDS AND GO THERE AND VOTE I WOULD REALLY GREATLY APPRECIATE IT. THANK YOU VERY MUCH!


End file.
